Shipwrecked
by theWebsWeWeave
Summary: Bella is lost at sea and the only other person with her is Edward Cullen. They've met before but he doesn't seem to remeber. Will he finally realize who she is or will he not? All Human. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**The characters are not mine. The plot is. Please R&R.**

I am alone at sea. No, really I am alone at sea and I don't mean that in some deep figurative way. I'm on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, completely alone. You may be wondering why I am on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, completely alone so now I am going to tell you.

I was on a cruise and as some of you may know, cruise ships have those little life boats on them. Well, I needed to get away from my friend Jacob, who had just confessed his unending love for me and I do not feel the same way at all, so I found one of the little lifeboats and just sat in it for awhile. No one knew I was there and I enjoyed the alone time. Next thing I know, I'm waking up on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, completely alone. I was shocked to make this discovery, believe me. I had not expected to even fall asleep, much less press the release button for the little life boat. I am guessing that's what happened anyway.

So here I am on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, completely alone. And I have no idea how I am expected to get back to the cruise ship. I don't know where I am or where it's at, so it looks like I'll be here for awhile. Normally I would be panicking, but I'm actually quite calm right now. Maybe the shock of what's going on hasn't kicked in yet. I think that's probably what it is.

Anyway, the boat comes stocked with enough water and food to last me at least a week and I figure I'll find either the cruise ship or an inhabited island by then. At least I hope I do. I'm still kind of shocked that I'm not completely freaking out right now. I'm not normally one do well under pressure.

I think I see another little life boat headed my way. I'm not sure what it's doing out here although they're probably wondering the same thing about my little life boat. Maybe it's some nice person who knows where they are going and maybe we can share a boat on the way there. I am getting kinda tired of being alone. Someone's company may do me good.

The little life boat is getting closer and I can see a man with reddish hair. He looks like any normal man from here and normally I wouldn't even think of talking to a stranger, but here I am thinking of sharing a boat with him, in the middle of the ocean, where no one would know if he decided to kill me.

The closer he gets, the better he looks. He is the most handsome man I have ever seen. He doesn't have a shirt on and that is quite distracting I must say. I think he's trying to talk to me, but I'm not sure what he's saying. I think he's asking if he can join me on my boat and I'm pretty sure I'm saying yes. Although I may just think I said it out loud, who knows if I actually did?

He's on my boat now and as soon as I see him up close, I know I've made the second biggest mistake of life inviting him aboard. The biggest mistake I ever made was the first time I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

His name is Edward Cullen. Or at least that's what he told me. He could have lied to me about that like he lied to me about everything else. I met him while I was still in college. I was a junior and he was a senior. I was so excited when he showed an interest in me because he was older and so much more exciting than any other guy I had ever been with. Not to mention, he was absolutely gorgeous.

I was at the coffee shop on campus when he walked through the doors. I had never seen him before but that didn't make any difference to me. I was infatuated. He ordered some kind of fancy drink that I probably can't even pronounce and then proceeded to look for somewhere to sit down. All the tables were occupied, but I had an open chair at my table. He walked over to me and asked me if it would be all right if he shared a table with me. I, of course, said yes. He sat down and we started talking about anything and everything. He asked me a million questions and I was so happy that someone like him seemed interested in someone like me.

He asked me out to dinner that night and I said yes because who wouldn't? He picked me up from my apartment that night at 7 and we headed out to some incredibly fancy restaurant that I remember absolutely nothing about now. The only thing I paid attention to that night was him and what he had to say. He was the mist amazing man I had ever met. I think I might have fallen in love with him that night. Unfortunately that was the last time I ever talked to him.

We had a wonderful night out, or at least I thought so, and I did not want it to end. We took a walk around campus and it was one of those moments that made me deliriously happy. I thought he was the one for me. At least he was the only one I was interested in at the time. When we got back to my place, I invited him in for some coffee because I didn't want the date to be over just yet. He accepted and before I knew it things had gotten pretty heated and we were in my bed. Now I'm not normally one to sleep with someone on the first date. In fact at that point I was a virgin and I didn't expect that to change. But it did. Oh, boy did it change.

I figured after that happened he would always be there. I really thought he liked me. I thought he liked me a lot. And maybe eventually it would grow to be more than like. But the next morning when he left, he didn't try to make any future plans, like another date, or anything. I didn't realize until later that he didn't even ask for my number, so that he could make another date sometime. I thought maybe he just forgot. He didn't forget. When I finally left my apartment that day to go to class, I saw him walking. I was about to go over and talk to him when some other girl ran over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a big wet kiss. Then he looked over at me and he had the audacity to wink. He _winked. _I almost walked over and punched him in his beautiful face. Can you believe that he actually winked? I swear I thought was going to murder him. And the girl didn't even know anything. I didn't really blame her. It wasn't her fault really. It was his.

And I never forgave him. He didn't even try to apologize anyway and it wasn't because he couldn't because there were plenty of times when he could have. I saw him at least 20 times after that day and not once did he try to apologize or explain anything. To him, it was like nothing had ever happened and that only made me even more angry. He could have at least tried to apologize for being such an ass, but he never did. I got over it and moved on and forgot all about him.

But now here I am, on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, alone with him. I don't think it can get any worse than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

* * *

It definitely got worse. Pretty much like a thousand times worse. He did not even remember me. I am very very upset by this fact, even though I don't want to be. He introduces himself as Edward and says that it's nice to make my acquaintance. My acquaintance? What is he, like fifty? I don't remember him this way at all. I don't want to remember him at all, but I do. I am shocked, completely and utterly shocked that he so cavalier about this whole situation. I don't even know what to say to him. So all I say is hi, my name's Bella. I don't want to make things anymore awkward than they have to be.

He grabs the supplies from his boat and moves them onto mine. I'm kind of tempted to throw him overboard, but he could probably climb back on; unless he gets eaten by a shark. That would be nice.

As I'm contemplating my newfound murderous thoughts, Edward is staring at me. He probably sees the maniacal look in my eyes and is probably kind of scared. Maybe that will make him leave my boat. No such luck. He doesn't even move. He asks me what I'm doing out here in the middle of the ocean and I don't answer. I don't want to talk to him. I'm worried that if I do, everything will come out about our past. Hopefully I won't have to deal with him for long.

We're trapped on the boat for almost four whole days, about 96 hours-which is insane, before we see land. I avoid him as much as I possibly can, which is hard to do in a tiny lifeboat. Every day that we are there, his looks towards me get stranger and stranger, like maybe he's remembering our past. I don't want him to remember. That would only make things so much worse than they already are. I wish that I had not gotten myself into this situation. All I ever wanted to do was have a nice vacation with my best friend, but then he went and ruined that. I just don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Once we see land, Edward starts steering the lifeboat in that direction. I hope it's a very nice island, maybe one with a resort or a spa with a nice swimming pool. Maybe I can salvage this vacation.

We reach the island and climb off the boat. Edward ties the boat up to a post that we find on the shore. So far, I see absolutely nothing at all on this island. I'm hoping that this is the only part of the island with nothing on it. We decide to split up, each in search of the company of others. I head to the left and he heads to the right. I pass by palm tree after palm tree and coconut after coconut.

I've been walking for what seems like hours when I hear a noise coming from the trees above me. I don't know what it is and I don't really want to know. I try speeding up to get away from whatever it may be, but that doesn't seem to work. The faster I go, the faster it goes. I try desperately to get away from it. I run quickly, I walk slowly, I duck low, I turn around, I crawl on all fours, I jump high, and I even try to hide behind rocks or trees or anything else that I can find. None of that works. The thing is still there. I cannot get away from it. It follows me in whatever I do. When I run, it runs. When I walk, it walks. When I duck, it ducks. When I turn around, so does it. When I crawl, you guessed it, so does the thing. When I jump, it jumps higher. When I hide, it stays with me. There is no escaping.

I begin to panic, even more than I already am, and start looking around frantically for anywhere to go, when I run smack-dab into something very hard. I have no idea what it is. I scream and I begin to cry, thinking this may be the end for me. I may not make it out of this alive. And then the strangest thing happens. Two strong arms come out from the hard thing and wrap themselves around me. I hear the soft, soothing murmurs of a man's voice. He says, "Shhh. You're okay. Don't worry. You'll be okay. I've got you now." Slowly I begin to calm down and realize that I am clutching this man's shirt, and then I realize that I have found someone else on the island. I am ecstatic that I am no longer stuck on this island with only the company of Edward.

I look up into my savior's face and just about faint right there. This man is beautiful. I have never seen anyone like him. His shoulder length blonde hair and warm brown eyes draw me in, and then his strong muscles and incredible body, don't let me go. This man looks like an angel with a dark side to him. I don't know who he is or how he got here or whether or not he's dangerous, but right now, I don't care. He looks incredibly welcoming.

"Hello. My name is James. Welcome to my island."

* * *

I spend the rest of the day looking for Edward, with James at my side. I am extremely glad that I am not going to be alone with Edward any longer. I may not know this man, but he is my hero, at least for the time being.

We find Edward back by the boat at the front of the island. I make the introductions. "Edward, this is James. This is his island. James, this is Edward. I met him in the middle of the ocean." Edward looks a little surprised at my introduction of him. I can't imagine why.

Apparently James knows how to tell what is edible on the island, what is not, and how to cook it all. I cannot believe my luck at finding him. He helps Edward and I find ourselves something to eat and he helps us make a fort to sleep in for the night. While he is out looking for some large logs, Edward comes up to me.

"Do you trust this guy because I don't think that I do. We don't know him. He could be a serial killer for all we know." I cannot believe what I'm hearing.

"You're telling me that he could be a serial killer, but what about you? I let you on my boat not knowing who you were and look where it got me. I trust him a lot more than I trust you right now. Don't try and tell me how to live my life. You have no control over me."

Edward looks a little peeved and walks away quickly. I can't believe he would say something like that. He doesn't remember me, so as far as he's concerned, I don't know him. So how can he tell me not to trust someone that neither of us knows. It's fairly hypocritical.

When James comes back, he has logs in one hand and a camera in the other. I'm not sure what the camera's for, but I'm fairly certain it's not good. My suspicions are confirmed a moment later.

"I'm glad you've come to my island. I've been looking for some entertainment."

Oh, crap. Edward may have been right.


End file.
